scott_the_wozfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 100: It's Awesome Baby!
It's Awesome Baby! '''(stylised as '''It's Awesøme Baby! in title cards) is the 50th episode of Scott The Woz Season 2 and overall the 100th episode, the video was uploaded by Scott Wozniak on December 16, 2018 on Scott The Woz. Description After 99 times, Scott decides to look at something that isn't a stupid Nintendo game or Madden 08. Characters WIP * Scott Wozniak * Wrong Opiniony MikeIt's Awesome Baby! - Scott The Woz English Subtitles * Supreme Leader * hey1mconnor * Neptune__Walker * Luigi555551 * GearThirdManga * Schaffrillas * ZebitasMartinex * angel_diaz45 * Nathaniel Bandy * grhmjames * Dick Vitale * Unimportanty Tom * AntDude * indiejacob * Caddicarus * TetraBitGaming * The Completionist * News Anchor Tom * Jon (mentioned) * Joe RobertsonScottTheWoz on Twitter, December 30, 2018 * Sam * Dom * Officerery Smith * Guard Joe * Guard Bob * Genesis Mech * Madden 08 Mech * ZachSnyderProd * Bloops_ * SmashMasterShow * Sweepstakes Winner Announcery Jim * jschlatt * SwitchStop * Bucky_BKatt * MrGhostIon * BalrogGameRoom * Mr. Cat Credits WIP * Scott Wozniak as Scott Wozniak and Reporty Jim * Alex Carducci as The Supreme Leader/RelaxAlax * angel_diaz45 as angel_diaz45 * Nathaniel Bandy as Nathaniel Bandy * grhmjames as grhmjames * Anthony Cavallo as AntDude * indiejacob as indiejacob * James Caddick as Cadddicarus * TetraBitGaming as TetraBitGaming * Jirard Khalil as The Completionist * ConnorEatsPants as News Anchor Tom * Directed by Scott Wozniak * Written by Scott Wozniak * Edited by Scott Wozniak * Stop Motion Animation by Ruth Barrett * Sprite Animation by Figburn * Logo Animation by Figburn * "There's A Madden For Me" Lyrics by Scott Wozniak and Nick Karr * "There's A Madden For Me" Composition by Nick Karr * Original Music by Nick Karr, Alen Riddick, and Shamyer * Logo by Nico Vliek * Logo Concept by Scott Wozniak * Branding by Nico Vliek * Dick Vitale Quotes Source via the Official Dick Vitale Glossary of Terms Special Thanks * RelaxAlax * ConnorEatsPants * Source Gaming * Bulby * AntDude * indiejacob * r/nintendo * r/scottthewoz * r/jontron Plot WIP Music WIP * Madden Just For Me - Scott Wozniak, Nick Karr (Nick's Personal Symphony) * Scott The Woz - "It's Awesome Baby!" | Main Theme - Nick Karr (Nick's Personal Symphony) * Main Theme - Nick Karr (Nick's Personal Symphony) * Main Theme - Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops * Madden NFL Theme Song * Thomas & Friends - Theme * Scott The Woz - "It's Awesome Baby!" | Scott vs. The Supreme Leader - Nick Karr (Nick's Personal Symphony) * Scott The Woz Battle Theme - Alen Riddick (AlenRiddickMusic) * relax alax / scott the woz mashup - shamyer * breakout (sad edition) - shamyer * Scott The Woz Credits Theme - Alen Riddick (AlenRiddickMusic) Cards N/A Gallery It's Awesome Baby! - Scott The Woz|Video (Ended) Madden Video Contest (2018)|Re-upload of video on Twitter announcing the Madden Video Contest Storyboards Animatics - It's Awesome Baby!|Storyboards and Animatics of the Video Scott The Woz - "It's Awesome Baby!" Main Theme Extended|Main Theme Scott The Woz - "It's Awesome Baby!" A Madden Just For Me|A Madden Just For Me Scott The Woz - "It's Awesome Baby!" Scott vs. The Supreme Leader|Scott vs. The Supreme Leader Music Scott The Woz - "It's Awesome Baby!" Opening Credits Music|Opening Credits Music Scott The Woz "It's Awesome Baby!" Sprite Work by Figburn|Sprite work by Figburn Scott The Woz "It's Awesome Baby!" Stop Motion|Stop Motion work by Ruth Barrett MovieThingy1.jpg|A picture of the evolution of the title card design MovieThingy2.jpg|A picture of part of the script in the episode MovieThingy3.jpg|A picture of the Madden 08 Mech and the set to make it's scene MovieThingy4.jpg|A picture of two sketch concepts and the rough lyrics for There's A Madden For Me JustChillin.jpg|Behind the scene picture of the cast of "the gang" joethehobo.jpg|A behind the scenes image posted by Joe Robertson on Reddit It'sa.png|Title Card awesome bAby.png|awesome bAby AwesomeBuy.png|Dick Vitale's Awesome Buy It's Target Baby!.png|It's Target Baby! Probably 5 Mintues Later.png|Probably 5 Minutes Later Transcript WIP Scott Wozniak: History began in 1988, but really started in 2007 and ever since people of all kinds have banded together to not only celebrate the yearly football franchise Madden but to pick an entry as their favorite Scott Wozniak: Woo! It's pretty good, right? And don't you stand there thinking you can't have a high like this. Come on, there's a Madden for everybody! Scott Wozniak: I know, pretty wild right? And take my word for it EA Sports cracked to code, and has made sure that each and every Madden game is a different stroke for a different folk! Scott Wozniak: ♫Madden '03 and 4, you played for the lore! Packed with stuff never done before! Madden 97 turned into 11, this game can cure all kinds of depression! Madden 25, what did we travel through time?! Yeah, I mean it was pretty alright. John Madden Football now I've seen it all, Shows how the mighty just refused to fall. Pick any Game you want you have my guarantee, 'cause there's a Madden just for.. Me!♫ Scott Wozniak: Yeah I know, I hate talking politics but everyone has a right to Madden! Just ask the Madden 3DS Community, those guys get it! Scott Wozniak: ♫Madden Overdrive, not a nosedive, EA Sports, you continue to thrive! What's their bottom goal? Their honest intent? Providing players with pride and accomplishment. Madden CD Oh boy, oh gee, why can't these things start growing on trees. Madden 08, it's nirvana on a plate! Wrong Opiniony Mike: ♫I don't like that one.♫ Scott Wozniak: ♫You're a fucking disgrace.♫ Choir: ♫Pick any game you want, you have my guarantee, 'cause there's a Madddeeeenn.. fooor..♫ Scott Wozniak: Not you. Chorus: ♫Meeeeeee!♫ Scott Wozniak: Yeah, I like this one. a dark room, a TV is playing footage of Scott playing with his Madden 08 copy as an unknown figure watches it in dismay. Supreme Leader: No, no no! It's just not fair! Everybody's all about Madden this, Madden that! People need to realize there's only one sport game that deserves recognition! '' Supreme Leader throws a Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops cartridge. '''Supreme Leader:' I'll show them! I'll show them all! dramatic version of Breakout is heard as multiple moving shots of Scott's desk is played. Choir: Scott The Wooooozzzzz Scott The WooooozzzzzScott The Woz - "It's Awesome Baby!" | Opening Credits Music the camera points to the Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops cartridge, the shot fades out. An outline of the Scott The Woz logo fades in. Shortly after it explodes, revealing the actual logo, with text saying 'The Woz' sliding in as text saying "IT'S AWESOME BABY!" appearing via a writing-esque transition. Fade to black. A playful version of Breakout plays. Scott Wozniak: Hey All, Scott here, and man, what a perfect Madden day it is here in the year Madden '19. That's Madden lingo for 2018. Sure, some games may be better than others, but as human beings, we all share the primal instinct to pick a Madden to call our own. slides to his computer sitting on his chair. Scott Wozniak:'' Everyone has one, just take a look!'' hey1imconner: Madden 2001. Neptune_Walker: Society peaked in 1988 with the release of John Madden's Football. ???: I sure do love Madden '07. ???: Seriously, like, have you even lived if you've never experienced Madden 2002 on the Game Boy Advance? Schaffrillas: Madden '09! ???: Madden '06 on the PSP is the future! ???: It's ALL-MADDEN! And it's Number 1 for a reason! ???: We out here to play some Madden 19, am I right? Nathaniel Bandy: You ain't played Madden NFL 2007 BAY-'' '???: Madden 11 on Wii. '''???: Madden '05, PETA approved. ???: Madden 2002 for the GameCube. ???: John Madden Football. ???: I love Madden 07 more than I love my child. Scott Wozniak: It just makes me feel all warm and culty on the inside. to black Scott Wozniak: It's just so great to be talking about retired coach and sportscaster born in 1936, talking about Madden, looking at Madden, trading in Madden. Scott Wozniak: Now that I got that out of my system let's figure out what I should take about today! Ehh, I don't know. I already talked about Sonic 2 what else is there? faces to his Sega Genesis sitting on his desk. A slideshow of all of the intros to Scott The Woz episodes is seen while the camera moves to the Genesis as a dramatic rising note is heard, ending with a 'bang' noise. Scott Wozniak: It's always been there. walks to the Genesis and picks up the cartridge. He looks at the top, revealing the game's title. Scott Wozniak: Dick Vitale? Scott Wozniak: Well I like both of those things so why not? Scott Wozniak:' 'So this game is the little thing I like to call Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops. College hoops, slang for university basketball; Awesome, baby!, a phrase deriving from pure joy...but what exactly is a Dick Vitale? Apparently one of the most eccentric and beloved basketball commentators of all time. He's evolved from coach to sportscaster, to jack-of-all-trades; appearing in various films and commercials, writing books and lending his voice to the NCAA March Madness Games. Now the killer apps of Dick Vitale are his catchphrases. We have such mainstays as 'a diaper dandy', 'slam bam jam', 'dipsy-doo dunk-a-roo' and any of all varieties of a phrase that even resembles 'it's awesome, baby'. Scott Wozniak:' 'In 1994, Time Warner Interactive struck a deal to cram as much Vitale in a Sega Genesis cartridge as humanly possible, and' 'that's all I got from the game's Wikipedia article. Look at how small this is; you could tattoo this entire thing on your foot! And before anybody asks, no, this game has no relation to College Hoops 2K8. THIS IS BULLSHIT! Scott Wozniak:' 'Well, let's take a look at the manual. "Hello everybody, I'm Dick Vitale." Oh my God, he's talking to me! "How can anybody not be turned on by college hoops?" We have a Dick Vitale Rosetta Stone in the back, too. I always wondered what my neighbors meant when I heard them screaming "pine time". The answer was always there! "Play it and you'll be screaming, "Awesome, Baby! with a capital A!"" That would look fucking stupid. "The ONLY Genesis™'' basketball game with a 3-D rotating court and Dick Vitale!" Sure, some Genesis games have a 3D rotating court, and some have Dick Vitale, but this one has both.'' Scott Wozniak:' 'I can't hold this longer. It's finally time to find out what's been sitting on my desk for the past two years! This is Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops! puts the cartridge on the Genesis. The scene cuts to a screen saying 'TIME WARNER INTERACTIVE'. A basketball falls, and is then revealed to have Dick Vitale's face on it. Scott Wozniak:' 'I hate when that happens. I don't know if Dick Vitale ever made the statement "If only I was the basketball...", and this is an 'only Dick Vitale fans will get this' easter egg, but man, I've been trying to figure out the reason behind this for the past 15 seconds. Dick is wheeled in here, screams eleven letters in a row, and we have a title screen the delivers the heartiest... is silence as Scott has a blank look on his face. Scott Wozniak:' '...out there. Scott Wozniak:' 'This title screen is great because you could crop out any portion of it and still know exactly what it's about. majority of the title screen is cropped out, leaving only the word "Dick". Scott Wozniak:' 'Oh yeah, basketball. Easy, next question. Scott Wozniak:' 'Well, let's set up a game, and you know we have to represent our buds down in Tucson, Arizona, and who better to go against than No Carolina? Playing the actual game? Yep, the back of the box doesn't lie. That is a 3D rotating court, and that is Dick Vitale. You just run around with Dick Vitale in your ears, trying to get your ball in these things. Scott Wozniak:' 'I lost. "No Carolina won"? Then who did? Dick Vitale:' 'Warm up the bus, baby. This one is history! Scott Wozniak:' 'Jesus, they think I'm grieving. This guy's just eating a sandwich. Now am I anal about losing, or completely indifferent to it? I don't know, but personally I think I'm on Team Anal for this one. Scott Wozniak:'' Now, of course, playing basketball is only one part of the Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" experience. We also have the extra mode 'Options'. Look at this, we have a sound test! We can go through all of Dick Vitale's phrases like'' Dick Vitale:' 'Awesome, baby! Scott Wozniak:' 'and Dick Vitale:' 'Awesome, baby! Scott Wozniak:' 'It never gets old! Dick Vitale:' 'Awe-Awe-Awe-Awe-Awe-Awe-Awe-Awe-Awe-Awe-Awe-Awe-'' 'Unimportanty Tom:''' ''Hey man, can you drop my dad at the hospital?'' Scott Wozniak:' 'I'm busy. Scott Wozniak:' 'So, Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops. You may be asking, "Where does this fit in on the Madden timeline?". That's a good question. I say it fits snugly between the Madden CD and Madden 95 era. Does that make it any good? Eh, not really. It has that 'awkward 3D sports game for the Sega Genesis' twang, and overall this game just doesn't really hold up that-'' gameplay abruptly stops. The footage glitches and rewinds. '''Scott Wozniak':' 'What the hell! I do NOT know what happened there, so whatever. Let's just forget Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops and go back to playing some Madden 0-'' is revealed that his Madden 08 collection has been replaced with Dick Vitale's "Awesome, Baby!" College Hoops cartridges. '''Scott Wozniak':' 'AAAAAAAAAA-'' '''Scott Wozniak':' 'All my copies of Madden 08 have been Vitale'd. [Scott runs to his computer and searches 'madden' on Google. Apparently, there isn't any search results about Madden, leaving a message that says 'Your search - madden '''- did not match any documents'] '''Scott Wozniak:' 'No... proceeds to search 'Dick Vitales Awesome Baby College Hoops' on YouTube. AntDude:' 'All right everybody, you can stop the comments, I'm finally gonna take a look at Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops. indiejacob:' 'So, Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops is what I would personally consider to be an all-time hooping classic. It's definitely the pinnacle of the Dick Vitale-related Genesis games with "Awesome, Baby!" in the title. Cadddicarus:' 'Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops. What's all that about? TetraBitGaming:' 'Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops has a lot of unseen and unused content in it. The Completionist:' 'Hey everyone, and welcome back to another brand-new episode of The Completionist, where today I'm going to complete Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops. runs outside and gasps as Best Buy and Target has been replaced with 'Dick Vitale's Awesome Buy' and 'It's Target Baby!' respectively. He also gasps at the sight of Dick's Sporting Goods. Scott Wozniak: ''Ookay, so this is just a wild shot in the dark here, but I assume this timeline has been altered, and now the only sports game you can play is Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops. It's a good thing I bought that space-time-continuum-proof baggy! A copy of Madden 08 and a flash drive with the NFL theme song on it; you could never be too safe.'' Scott Wozniak:'' I think I was the only person not affected by this whole timeline fiasco because I was playing Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops when it all happened; there's always a loophole. Well, since I can't alter the space-time continuum myself to change it back how it used to be, I'm just gonna do what anybody who's in a world that believes that Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops is the only sports game you can play would do.'' [In the next shot, Scott is seen protesting, holding a sign saying "SAY NO to DICK"] Scott Wozniak: ''Dick Vitale is a myth!'' [Scott holds another sign saying "IS THERE SUCH A THING AS TOO MUCH VITALE? Uhhh YES"] Scott Wozniak: ''"I like Dick Vitale," -- more like I DON'T like Dick Vitale!'' [His final sign consists of a drawing of Dick Vitale's face with devil horns included, with text saying "NOPE." underneath.] Scott Wozniak: ''I drew devil horns on him! That's how you know it's bad!'' police siren is heard. Scott Wozniak: ''The police agree with me!'' next shot is a news broadcast from Dick Vitale's "Awesome, Baby!" Breaking News. The headline reads 'Somebody AGAINST Dick Vitale?', and a video of Scott spinning a sign with the words 'DICK VITALE' crossed out. The wind makes Scott let go of it. The next video consists of the police arresting Scott, accompanied with the words, 'ARREST FOOTAGE COURTESY OF: AN ANONYMOUS TIPSTER NAMED JON' News Anchor Tom: ''This just in, a local anti-Dick Vitale nutjob decides to publicly whine about Dick Vitale, screaming such obscenities such as 'Vince Young' and 'EA Sports'. He's being put under house arrest, and quite frankly, we're just glad this kind of lunatic is off the streets. a room, two people are passing on cartridges while one watches in belief. [[Joe Robertson|'Joe Robertson']]': '''That guy might be on to something. Trivia * A contest was held so people could make a video about any Madden game (with an exception of Madden NFL 08), some of the people who submitted a video were in the video. *At the beginning of the video, Scott Wozniak mentions how small the Wikipedia article of the game is, after the video was uploaded, however, a section called In popular culture was added, this section is about how the game was featured in Scott Wozniak's video. **However, since the article has been deleted in accordance with Wikipedia's deletion policy, however, the page has been reserved on the Wayback Machine here. *Ever since the first episode of Scott The Woz Scott Wozniak has wanted to do an episode of the Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops *Nathaniel Bandy, a person who was featured through the Madden Video Contest commented "Scott the Lore", The Completionist, someone who had been featured as well in the video (but in a different way) commented, "Hey all, Jirard here", and ConnorEatsPants, the person potraying News Anchor Tom commented on the video saying "This is actually the best video I have ever seen on this site beyond the fact that I'm in it". Source Gaming, a group in which one member edits part-time for RelaxAlax, commented on the video saying "Fantastic video. It's really impressive how much you've grown. Keep up the great work!". **The Completionist's comment originally said "Hey y'all, Jirard here", a common misconception of Scott Wozniak's intro, it was most likely changed because of a reply by YouTube user Colm Morrissey stating "It’s “hey all” you sick fuck" which received over 330 Likes. *In Episode 134: The Rarest of Games Scott Wozniak mentions how he doesn't want NBA Elite 11 to be the rarest game of all time due to him already playing a basketball game in the year followed by him taking up the copy of Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops that's in his Sega Genesis on his desk, this refers to the events of It's Awesome Baby!. *At the end of the episode when the timeline is resetting to the status before RelaxAlax took "creative liberties with it" Scott Wozniak says that he just needs to relax, this causes him to look straight at the camera, this is a reference to how his name is 'Relax'Alax. *Filming production for the video began on November 29, 2018.joethehobo22 on Reddit, November 29, 2019 *On December 16th, 2019, the Scott The Woz YouTube channel posted a Community post announcing the episode's first anniversary, accompanied with a picture of the It's Awesome Baby! poster. References Category:Videos Category:Scott The Woz